The Love of A Father
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: Jaelle Calloway is Mark's world. But, how can he save her from a boyfriend who he thinks is no good and from the man claiming to be her father when all she needs to be saved from is herself?


Characters: The Undertaker, OC, John Cena, Randy Orton, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho, others

Disclaimer: I only own the OC's

A/N: R&R

* * *

**The start of something new**

_It was a cold and rainy day, which is very unusual for summer time in June. He wasn't on the road due to an injury he sustained in a 'Hell In A Cell' match against Shawn Michaels. It was the first match of its kind and he was proud to be apart of it._

_Even if he had lost because of his "long-lost baby brother", Kane._

_There was a knock at his door, and, using all of the strength left in his body, he managed to roll out of bed. But, when it came to walking down the stairs, that was a different story. He moved slowly, and stiffly down each stair, trying his best not ignite the pain in his ribs._

_Once Mark made it to the front door, whoever had been out there had left. Just as he was about to shut the door and go back upstairs, he heard a muffled noise coming from a basket that had been left on his doorstep. Confused, he bent down and lifted up the blanket to reveal a newborn baby girl._

_He gasped to himself and quickly gathered her up and took her into the house. He laid the crying infant on the couch and made sure that she hadn't gotten wet from the rain. Luckily, she was dry. _

_When she started to scream louder, Mark became more worried. What should he do? Call the police? Call CPS? Take her to a hospital?_

_No. Besides, he doubted if anyone still believed the whole 'someone left a baby in a basket on my doorstep' story anymore. Hell, he could hardly believe it himself and here he was going through it._

_He picked up the baby to see if her parents, or whoever left her, had at least left any diapers. Instead, he saw a tiny gold necklace and a folded piece of paper in the basket. With the tiny baby in one arm, he used the other to pick up the paper, hoping it was a note from this child's guardian explaining just why they decided to abandon her. And on his doorstep for that matter. _

_He unfolded it and quickly found that it wasn't a note, it was the baby's birth certificate._

_Jaelle's birth certificate. _

_'Well, atleast she has a name'. Mark thought to himself._

_Jaelle started to scream so loud to the point where Mark himself was becoming irritated with her. Maybe he should take her to the police._

_He looked at her and he knew that if she stayed, he would never get any rest. And if he didn't get any rest, then he wasn't going to be able to get back on the road. _

_He laid her on the couch, hoping that she would tire herself with all of her crying. He didn't want to leave her on the couch while he go upstairs to his room. He didn't want her to grow up feeling neglected all of her life._

_He continued to watch her, thinking back to something he had seen on T.V. that could probably help to calm her down._

_He then picked her up and began to rock the fussy child in his arms. After what felt like eternity, she started to quite down. _

_Mark closed his eyes, and let out a huge sigh of relief. When he looked down at her again, he saw her big brown eyes looking back at him. It was the first time since she arrived that she had opened her eyes, and they were absolutely mesmerizing._

_He smiled at her, waggling his finger at her which she gripped onto, cooing. _

_He laughed as she held onto his finger as if her little life depended on it. The poor little thing, she'd only been on Earth for a day, and she'd already been through a lot. _

_Mark looked down at the necklace that he was still holding and noticed the little angel wings on it. He put the necklace on her and he laid her down on the couch again to go see if he had any milk in the fridge he could give her. But, she started to cry again. He stopped in mid-track and turned back to the couch._

_"Hey... hey. What's the matter?". He asked. He picked her up again and she stopped._

_That's all she wanted. She just wanted Mark to hold her. He found this to be fascinating and it made him smile. This little human being just wanted to be held, loved. _

_And maybe, just maybe, he could be the one to provide her with all the love she deserved._

* * *

_-One year later-_

_He cursed himself everyday for not taking her to a hospital the day that she arrived. If he had, instead of being a dumbass, they probably would've been able to give her something for her condition..._

_When he finally did take her to a doctor, they informed him that when she got older, she wasn't going to be able to learn on the same pace as everyone else because of a malfunction in her brain. Actually, there's a technical name for it, but Mark refers not to mention it or say it outloud._

_Though the doctor had assured him that it's nothing that she can die from, Mark still didn't care. He's had her for a year, she was his little girl now, his princess, and to have to sit there and have to take that kind of news was hard._

_That was the reason she still didn't know how to walk or talk. She could murmur a few incoherent words here or there, but she couldn't get the basics._

_"Come on Jaelle, come to daddy", Mark coached, "Come on sweetie, you can do it"._

_She sat there a while longer, staring at him before she pulled herself to her feet using the back of the couch. She started inching her way towards him, slowly._

_"That's it! Come to daddy, you're almost there". He said, opening his arms for her. This was it, she was going to walk._

_Then she fell down and started to cry. Mark got up and swiftly picked her up, kissing her forehead. Atleast she tried._

* * *

He was getting so worried. He's never been this nervous in his life. Jaelle went out to celebrate her birthday with John. He took her to some club, but promised that he would keep an close eye on her.

She's sixteen now, time for her to start being more independent and for her to grow up. She's doing trying to do both, but can't with Mark hovering over her like a hawk.

He didn't have to give her room, with her condition, he should be at that club with her. Just to make sure some random guy wasn't putting anything in her drink or trying to take advantage of her.

Mark quickly shook his head, and those disturbing thoughts. She was fine, she was safe. Besides, she doesn't even drink. She knows better than that.

But, just incase she forgot, he decided to call and check up on her.

"Hello?". She yelled over the noise.

"Hi, it's me". He said, glad to hear her voice.

"Mark!", she wailed, dragging out his name, "I just talked to you like five minutes ago".

"I know. I'm just calling to check on you. Have you had a drink?".

She sighed, frustrated. "No".

"Good, keep it that way. And if you think about having a drink, just remember that your medicine and alcohol does not mix".

"O-kay Mark, I'll keep that in mind. I've gotta go".

"Alright, tell John bring you home by ten-thirty. Love you".

"I will. Love you too".

When he hung up, he decided that he would wait until she returned home to go to sleep. As tired as he was, he just couldn't bring himself to actually rest while his daughter was out at some club with a ton of strangers.

He wouldn't call her anymore though, he was going to let her enjoy her night without him stressing her out. Even if it was killing him.


End file.
